NY NY (new york new york) First Season
by cardiff1984
Summary: I decided to create my very own TV series. I have put actors faces, to go with the characters. There are going to be a total of Eight Seasons and 147 Episodes. Starting the series, is the love story between Harry Wilson and his high school sweetheart, Tina Mcquire, who he hasn't seen in sixteen years. As the first Season progresses, controversial cop, Jeff Wilson, enters the fray.
1. Season One Preview

**FIRST SEASON REVIEW**

**DURATION OF SEASON: 1995-96**

**DURATION OF SERIES: 1995-2003**

**DURATION OF FIRST SEASON EPISODES: 45-50 Minutes**

Main Actors/Characters for First Season.

Harrison Ford = Harry Wilson, lived in New York since his early 20's, struggling to come to terms with the murder of his parents in the late 70's in which the killer has never been caught and has never given up hope of having the criminal caught. Works as a designer. Love of his life, Tina Mcquire. He appears in every episode of series.

Carrie Fisher = Tina Mcquire Wilson, high school sweetheart of Harry. Had his child in late teens and gave up it for adoption, Harry and Tina met again in first episode of series and then married. Bobby and Pam style relationship. Heart of Gold female, but still means business when it comes to fighting for what she believes is right. Third longest running character throughout series.

Clint Eastwood = Jeff Wilson, ex gangster, still hardman and JR/Dirty Harry like charcter, Elder prodical brother of Harry. First appears at Harry and Tina's wedding, is distrusted by his new sister In Law as due to past happenings. Wants to prove himself to his brother and help with any problems. Becomes a cop at NYPD, but has his bad side. Second longest running character in Series.

Mark Hammil = Greg Mcquire, twin brother of Tina, good looking chap, loves his sister very much and always looks out for her. Can make a fool out of himself sometimes. Has a history of alcoholism, due to the fact his father used to beat him as a child, but slowly coming to terms with it...slowly.

Nancy Allen = Helen Wilde Mcquire, Gregs new love and wife, who plays a hooker/ drug addict, coming together to help eachother with their problems and get to grips with reality. Throughout, they also have to deal with issues.

Sean Connery= Billy (william) Mcquire, british born Father of Tina and Greg Mcquire, over protective of his two twin children, forgiven for how he distrusted his daughter and for his beatings on Greg. Against Tina for marrying Harry, as for the feudings between the two familes in the late 70's and for Jeff's involvement with gangs. Soon comes to accept Harry as his son in law.

Kathy Bates = Long time friend of Tina, bubbly and funny. Can never get a man, but still keeps trying. Tries to stay positive even in tense and difficult situations and treats Tina like her own sister, as she is an only child. Can be classed as a calamity at times, but the character is a comedy throughout the series, but is very lovable.

OPENING CREDITS, DALLAS MINI SERIES VARIATION THEME FOR FIRST FIVE EPISODES. CHANGES TO SEASON 1 STYLE VARIATION ONE, ON EPISODE SIX FOR REST OF SEASON. NY NY , DALLAS OPENING STYLE. VIEW OF THE TOP THE NEW YORK SKYLINE VIA HUDSON RIVER, THEN CLOSE UP SCOWRING PAST SKYCRAPERS. THEN 3 SPLIT SCREEN STREAMING LOCATIONS, INCLUDING CENTRAL PARK, BROADWAY, UNITED NATIONS, UNDER EMPIRE STATE BUILDING VIEW ETC.

STARRING IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER.

NANCY ALLEN (first appearance episode 2)  
KATHY BATES  
SEAN CONNERY  
CLINT EASTWOOD (first appearance episode 5)  
CARRIE FISHER  
HARRISON FORD  
MARK HAMMIL


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1. Pilot.**

Early morning, Harry Wilson ( played by Harrison Ford), is having a knightmare, remembering the last images of his parents, who were brutally murdered in the late 1970's. Harry awakes in sweat trying to catch his breath. He looks to his surroundings and is live very much alone in his Manhattan apartment. Still a bachelor and a very creative designer for occupation. Although escaping to the big apple as a young teenger a few years ago, being haunted the tragic events hasn't stopped, but is still willing to try and move ahead. Even Steven Whittaker, his work colleague suggests he gives up the bachelor life style and start becoming a family man, backs away slightly from the idea, suggesting he has got years for that yet.  
'By the times those years come, you'll be on your zymaframe,' Steve tries to joke.  
'I've been out of love for so long, it's impossible to love myself,' Harry answers.  
'A good looking guy like you and wants to stay a bachelor for the his life, I'll guarantee tonight, when we go to the local bar, you'll meet the one and only,' Steve encourages.  
'We'll see,' Harry winks.  
That evening, Steve's prediction was correct, whilst sitting at his local bar, Harry comes across a pretty face from the past, his high school sweetheart, Tina Mcquire (played by Carrie Fisher), who is with her best friend, Lola Sheldon (played by Kathy Bates). After so long and all the events that split them up years ago, they can't keep their eyes off eachother, which leads to a long conversation, a drink, a dance and a passionate kiss. Lola's advances don't seem to impress Steve and is left heartbroken, as she will often. Harry and Tina agree to take things steady, as they try to get over the past and come to grips with the present. Tina had recently moved to New York City with her twin brother Greg (played by Mark Hammil), who had been living in excile from their estranged father for two years, after some arguments, but have decided sort things out and make it water under the bridge. Tina goes to her fathers workplace, Billy Mcquire (played by Sean Connery) and tells him she is seeing Harry. He is outraged, as he thinks Harry got her into a lot of trouble, but Greg supports his sister, but still warns of any interruptions. Whilst on a dinner date, Tina drops the bombshell, that when they escaped their hometown up state, the day of Harry's parents murder, she was carrying his unborn daughter and she was forced to give the child for adoption or face rejection from her parents. This breaks Harry's heart, but he forgives her and that evening make love for the first time in years. Greg and Billy argue on how he was a bully when he was a teenager, and how he is mentally scarred and how he was forced to drink.  
'You are still sad excuse for a father,' Greg curses. 'Tina and I came here to build bridges and you treat us like infants, who you want to imprison.'  
'I hope this isn't the part, where you blame me for your drink fiasco,' Billy grunts.  
'You beat me Daddy and for the love of God, why don't you show any mercy?' Greg asks.  
'Well, for example, you're supporting your sister into seeing a man, that was part of a very lengthy feud with our family,' Billy adds.  
'I suggest you get out your belt and punish me then, for me showing any support for your daughter. Some love huh?' Greg sarcastically. 'You know I would rather have Darth Vadar as a father, than a bully like you.'  
On a cruiser on the west river of Manhattan, Harry and Tina admire the view of the skyline and Tina shrugs off any begging from her father into not seeing Harry. Tina is worried that Greg may start drinking again, as his father's abuse has scarred him. After some long comfort and a chat, Harry gets on his knees under the sunset and asks Tina to marry him. Tina accepts.

**END OF EPISODE ONE.**


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2. Two Alike. **

Harry and Tina go to see her father, Billy to announce to their engagement, he is so angry he orders them out. Tina says if he cannot accept, then there is no point in having a father, daughter relationship anymore. He's say's so be it. Due to the fact of seeing their father again, Greg drinks himself into a oblivion, he hates both his parents, struggling with the abuse he had as a child and all he can rely on is his sibling, but even Tina is distracted by her latest engagement. Lola tries to cheer him up and upsets her, when he says that Tina is only her friend, because nobody else likes her. She throws a drink in his face and storms off crying. Whilst stumbling through the streets of Manhattan, Greg comes across troubled drug addict/ prostitute, Helen Wilde (played by Nancy Allen). Greg tries to protect her from some heavies, who she owes money to, but ends up getting beat up himself. He awakes in her tatty apartment and she thanks him for his intervention. Helen and sends him on his way.  
'So now you're sending me on my way?' Greg queries.  
'What reason would I want you here now?' Helen adds.  
'You might need protecting,' Greg states.  
'From what I saw in the alley, I kinda figured it would be the other way round,' Helen says.  
'I can take care of myself,' Greg shrugs.  
'With booze?'  
'Well, look at you. I didn't know snorting heroin and risking getting aids was a healthy lifestyle.'  
'Thanks for the concern darling, but can you now F*** off.'  
Helen slams the door in his face.  
'That's the last time I play Superman for any hooker,' Greg shouts.  
Tina is very concerned for her brother, as she finds him laying inside a bus shelter and takes him back to Harry's apartment. Feeling rough, Greg takes hs frustrations out on Harry, who is trying to help. Greg blames Tina for making their father hating him and betraying the family trust, by seeing Harry again after so many years.  
'We were just kids,' Tina tries to comfort her brother.  
'It still feels like I'm still a kid,' Greg replies. 'And it scares me.'  
Greg storms out and retreats to another bar, where Harry tries to talk some sense into him. Greg accuses Harry, of trying to make him like him. Harry says, that if anything he will be giving his Tina away at their wedding, seeing as the reunion with their father seems temporary.  
'That is some consolation. At least one thing I can take on board on all of this, is that both me and Tina hate our father's guts,' Greg grunts.  
Harry continues to try talk him round, but it turns into a fight, in which eventually Harry gets the upper hand and controls Greg.  
'Tina loves you, you don't have to prove anything to your father, you're a too decent person for that,' Harry convinces. 'But I love your sister too and we're getting married. Make her proud and be there.'  
Harry and Greg shake hands and become friends. Greg storms round to his fathers and gives him a piece of his mind and leaves. On the subway train, Greg spots Helen Wilde again. Helen gives him a dirty look and storms off. Greg follows her where she stands on a street corner ready to sell her body. A car pulls up, but she is not impressed by the guys quirky quotes and begins to retreat, when he jumps out tries to force her into the car, but Greg comes to Helen's rescue and punches the guys lights out. Helen and Greg go back to her apartment and have a chat, which they eventually have a passionate kiss.  
'I think I'm in love with you,' Greg claims.  
'Feelings mutual,' Helen replies. 'Question is why am I in love with a hot headed Alcoholic?'  
'And why am I in love with a Heroin addict and hooker?'  
'I guess we're more alike than you think.'  
'I suggest we put that theory to the test in the bedroom,' Helen said.  
Greg lifts Helen up and takes her to the bedroom to make love.

**END OF EPISODE TWO**. 


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3. Hostage**.

It's an evening in which Harry, Tina, Greg and Helen decide to make a night of it. Tina is a little weiry of Helen's antics, sneakly snorting coke. The foursome decide to go to a restaurant to get away from any problems that try to interrupt their relationships. When they enter, Tina and Greg notice their father, Billy, with work colleagues. They are hesitant at first, but both Harry and Helen tell the two siblings not to give him the satisfaction and decide to stay. The owner of the restaurant is being threatened by a loan shark thinking he is the one who grassed him up to the law for illegal importing, in which some of the imports went to the restaurant, something the owner wasn't aware of. A warrant is out for his arrest and the loan shark demands compensation for the owners distrust. The owner insists he wasn't the one, who went to the cops, but the loan shark tells him, he will pop pills into each customers drinks, until his money is with him. The loan shark orders him to send his usual staff home and allow some of his heavies to act as Waiters and if he calls the police, he has nothing to lose and kill him. The owner has no choice. Harry, Tina, Greg and Helen share a laugh, as Billy gloats on. Tina and Helen head to the ladies to freshen up, where Tina notices a small bag of cocaine in her hand bag. Tina warns Helen not to drag Greg into any drug crime and she insists that s the last thing she would ever do and claims that it calms her nerves and not for the fun of it.  
'What have you got to be so nervous about?' Tina asks.  
'Myself,' Helen bluntly says.  
'Greg doesn't seem to have a problem with you,' Tina explains.  
'You do,' Helen moans.  
'In fact I'm worried, I like you, but from what I see in your handbag, it concerns me that I may distrust you.'  
'That's up to you.'  
'Greg has had a lot of stress in his life and he doesn't need it again,' Tina tell her. 'So if you have a problem and you love Greg, I suggest you get help, before somebody gets hurt.'  
'I'm not doing this on purpose Tina,' Helen argues. 'And anyway, I heard you ran off and gave Harry's kid away, some loyalty that is.'  
'That was different, it wasn't illegal. Now, you listen, if you bring break Gregs heart, I'm gonna break your slutty ass.'  
Billy tries to interact with Greg, but greg ignores him and tells him to go back to his own table. Billy winds him up over the fact that Greg has started a relationship with a hooker/druggie and says that his sister will eventually wind up that way, following her engagement to Harry. Harry orders him back to his table and yells, that he has no right to humiliate his own son and insists those days are over. One of the customers takes a sip of wine and passes out. The husband of the woman who passed out, claims she is probably not used drinking such a strong volume of wine and takes her out for fresh air. The owner begins to worry for the welfare of his customers and his safety. The loanshark also threats that food poisoning will be another option, inlcuding rat poison, which could kill. Tina and Helen try to avoid eye contact with each other, as Greg tries to get used of drinking still water. One of the heavies pours a glass of wine in Billy's glass, with a touch of drugs. Billy starts foaming at the mouth and passes out. Tina shrugs and thinks her father is doing it to crave attention, but the loan shark threats, take a nastier turn, when a customers drops dead. The customers in the restaurant believe, that the owner is purposly to trying to murder everybody. The owner is no where to be seen, so Harry goes to investigate, only to get him and verybody else caught up in the conflict. Tina and Greg realize, their father was not faking it and soon notice, his life is hanging in the balance. The loan shark and his heavies, lock the restaurant and his heavies hold everybody at gun point and demand a randsom or everyone will be killed. The owner agrees to the randsom, but feels the loan shark feels the owner is too weak to do this on his own and agrees to Harry being part of thedeal. Tina is against it, but Harry is doing this to save everybody else. Helen realizes, that she has to prove to herself to Greg and his family and since the loan shark is distracted, sneakly places her small bag of cocaine into hs pocket. Tina begs to get Billy to hospital or he could die, eventually due to distractions, Harry and Greg and a few other hostages, subdue the loan shark and the heavies and they are arrested. The cops find Helens drugs on the loan shark, but doesn't acknowledge the fact they're not his, as he is going to prison or receving the death penalty anyway. Helen winks at Tina to make her see that she set him up and Tina sort of see's the funny side of it. At the hospital, Billy makes a recovery, with his son and daughter by his side. Greg insists it would still take a lot to trust his father again, but Billy accepts the fact that Tina is marrying the man she loves and states that he would give her away, along with Greg, as a start. When Tina leaves and whilst Greg goes home with Helen, Harry visits Billy in his hospital room to try to get along with him.  
'Why did you make Tina give away our child?' Harry queries. 'Was it because it was my child and were worried it would carry my name? The name of the family you hated so much.'  
'I don't think it matters now? Billy claims.  
'Well, it matters to me.,' Harry said. 'I lost a lot the day I lost Tina, including my parents. I was good to your daughter and will still be that for the rest of my days. That's what I'm going to prove to you and and I proved a lot of vigilance tonight to deserve an explanation in return. Why?'  
'She was young...'  
'Don't give me that!'  
'Alright, the truth is when we left, I wanted to wipe out any memory of what happened during that year and when Tina announced she was pregnant, we'd still have those memories. It wasn't just you, it was everything and everyone, your child was just a part of it and I didn't want to be a part of it. We gave her an ultimatum, it's the kid or your family. I guess she stuck to loyalty in the end,' Billy explains.  
'If you think running away from responsiblity was bad for you, well join the club. You would have gained a grand child, I lost my mother and father and a daughter. If anything you should have been over joyed, not be negligant. Whatever feud you had with my mom and dad, had nothing to do with myself and Tina.'  
'What about your brother, Jeff? Is he still running?' Billy asks.  
'That's for another time and my concern only, your concern is being the father you claim to be. I'll expect you at the wedding I guess.'  
After a few other exchanges, Harry leaves Billy to think about what's been said. Harry meets Tina outside the hospital. Tina and Harry embrace. Harry assures Tina everything will be fine.

**END OF EPISODE THREE**


	5. Episode 4

**Episode 4. Motherly Love.**

Special Guest Appearance by Joan Collins.

Tina and Greg's British born mother and Billy's recently ex- wife, Audrey Mcquire (played by Joan Collins), arrives in the big apple. She is re- introduced to Harry with mixed emotions and starts to feel a little uneased when she is introduced to Helen by Greg. Helen is still struggling with her drug addiction, but is still supported by Greg, who is very much trying to become an ex-alcoholic. Harry tries to make Audrey feel at home and at most does his best to convince her to put the past behind her. He assures Audrey that he does not hold it against her, for making Tina give their child up for adoption. Audrey ask's, how Billy has taken the news. Tina states, that he is still finding it hard to except, but is being more generous, than at first. Audrey pulls Greg to one side and asks why, he would go off with a tramp like Helen. Greg is not too pleased by his mother's chosen words and points out, he is no saint himself and neither is she.  
'Are you going to see Daddy?' Tina asks.  
'I don't know, I haven't made up my mind yet,' Audrey shrugs. 'And since you mentioned of who is not a saint Gregory, your father is most definately the devil in disguise.'  
'I think you just described my elder brother Mrs Mcquire,' Harry interrupts. 'From what I can remember of him.'  
'He's not coming to the wedding is he?' Tina queries.  
'For the sake of your mother and father, I hope to God, no,' Harry replies. 'That will be a certain favour for me too.'  
'Well after sixteen years I doubt he would turn up just out of the blue for a brotherly congratulations,' Tina said.  
'Jeff was full of surprises when we were younger Tina, I doubt he hasn't changed.'  
'If he does make a sudden appearance, I hope he doesn't bring any of his gangster buddies, since you're bringing your crack head girlfriend with ya,' Audrey cruelly remarks.  
'Mom another word like that and I'm walking out that door,' Greg snaps. 'And for your information Helen and I are planning to go see a councellor together, we're very much alike you know and so much in love.'  
'Of course, I'm sorry, I was order and to you too Tina,' Audrey mellows.  
'If you wanna snap at somebody Mom, snap at Dad,' Greg suggests.  
'I guess that's why he never bothered coming here tonight, or it would have been fireworks,' Audrey tries to joke.  
Tina and Billy meet up in Central Park and asks him if he would consider meeting up with Audrey. Billy stubbornly ignores his daughters plea, telling her that Audrey is not his problem anymore, even though he very much still loves her. He explains, that she always blamed him alone for the way he treated both Tina and Greg, but that wasn't the case. His near death experience in 'Hostage' was a wake up call to him that losing Tina and Greg was not worth it, even though he is struggling with what destiny they've chosen for themselves.  
'What is your destiny Daddy? Tina wonders. 'Growing into an old lonely man and nothing but bitterness.'  
'I wouldn't past your mother to dance on my grave whenever I may croak,' Billy groans. 'She took me for almost every penny already anyway.'  
Tina states that this is Billy's last chance to have some decent closure with her and Greg's mother. He say's, he'll think about it.  
Billy the next day, phones Harry's apartment and speaks to Audrey and agree to meet up, which unfortunatley does not go according to plan and the divorced couple have a blazing row in a yellow taxi cab. Billy accuses Audrey for pinning everything on him for what happened with their two children, but Audrey argues that didn't give him the excuse to beat their son and turn him into an alcoholic. In a huff, Billy gets out of the cab and storms off, leaving Audrey in tears. Harry arrives home in the apartmant to find Audrey in the bedroom, drunk and tells him that Tina doesn't know how lucky she is and that she wishes she was stronger in trying to keep hold of her grandchild. Audrey makes a pass at Harry and strips naked. Harry pushes her away, just as Tina walks in. Tina shouts to her mother, that she is more embarassing than her father and throws her Audrey out in the pouring rain. Audrey stumbles to Greg and Helen's apartment, in which Helen starts to feel uncomfortable about, since she has drugs stashed away in the apartment. Greg agrees to get his mother into a hotel, since he has got a new job as a barman in a club, but declines accusing her son of rejecting her and storms off. Greg phones Tina and demands to know why, she booted their mother out. Both Tina and Greg become worried by now and figure she won't survive the night in a city, with quite a high crime rate and herself, Harry and Greg go in search for her. Tina, Greg and Harry visit Billy and beg to help search for Audrey. After a bit of convincing, agrees and goes on the look out. They check restaurants, bars, clubs, Broadway, China Town, the rough areas, which three hours later, now makes them realize they will now have to call the police. After a continued search, by sunrise, they spot Audrey preparing to jump off Brooklyn Bridge and it is panic stations. Billy is first to rush to his estranged Ex- wife.  
'You never appreciated me, even for just being there,' Audrey sobs.  
'That's not true,' Billy cries.  
'You have even turned my own children against me, I just don't see the point of trying anymore.'  
'Would it help if I said, I love you?' Billy calls  
'What?' Audrey gasps.  
'I love you,' Billy answers.  
'I haven't heard those words in nearly Forty years,' Audrey tearfully sighs.  
'I just want you and our children see that I did the right thing and hopefully one day, our grand child. I want my family back and I'll do whatever is right to do that,' Billy promises.  
'I swear this is the man I married,' Audrey smiles.  
'It is now.'  
Billy pulls Audrey back from the bring and are reunited. Audrey apologizes to Harry and Tina for making herself look silly. A couple of nights later, Harry and Tina throw a party in their apartment to celebrate their upcoming wedding, suddenly the phone rings and Harry picks it up and there is no reply, except breathing and the line goes dead. Who is the mystery caller?

**END OF EPISODE 4.**


	6. Episode 5

**Episode 5. A Curse Down The Aisle. **

Evening before the Wedding and Tina Mcquire takes to the streets of Manhattan with Helen Wilde and Lola Sheldon and other friends on her Hen Night, as Harry Wilson goes on his Stag Night with Greg Mcquire and his work colleagues. The soon to be Newly Weds neck a few drinks down and hit some of the bars around the city. Harry and Greg having a discussion about their future and Harry promises he will not let Tina down and he will make her the happiest woman alive and she will noot regret tomorrow. Greg hesitates to drink any more, because he wants to not only help himself, but help Helen get over her problems too. Harry insists to have a couple since it is a celebration.  
'I not expecting you to walk your sister down the aisle pissed out of your skull, Greg,' Harry jokes. 'I just want everybody to be happy. Anyway, your Mom and Dad are slowly working things out.'  
'Like I said before, I'm not so forgiving,' Greg claims. 'In my own I love my father, but the pain he has brought up on me, has permantly scared me into doing something that I may continue to do and I don't want to break my promise to Helen, because she's promised me too.'  
'Maybe your father should try councelling,' Harry suggests.  
'Dad?' Greg chuckles. 'He thinks he too proud for that, his reputation will be questioned if he does anything like that. How long did you go councelling after your Mom and Dad passed away?'  
'A couple of years,' Harry replies. 'I've tried forgetting. Coming to the city, has occupied me with my new job and Tina coming back into my life and has made me happy again. I don't think I could love anybody else but Tina.'  
'Have you both considered searching for your child one day?' Greg wonders.  
'Possibly, but usually it's the child that searches for it parents, I think it's best we leave it be...for now.'  
Tina and her girly friends neck a few down in a night club, but then follows Helen to the ladies room. Automatically Tina thinks she is snorting cocaine, so she pushes up the door and surprisingly see's her flushing all her drugs down the toilet. Helen see's Tina watching.  
'I see that councellor has done a wonderful job to keep you both in tact,' Tina surprises Helen.  
'Greg made me his promise, so I made mine,' Helen smiles.  
Tina and Helen embrace. They head back out to the dance and collect Lola and head off elsewhere, where they fool around and end up falling in fountains and going in hysterics.  
'Are you nervous?' Helen asks.  
'About tomorrow? Tina answers. 'Yeah I am, nervous this hangover may not disappear so fast.'  
'Well, I myself will carry you down the aisle if your brother and father cannot manage it,' Tina jokes.  
'I wish I could get married,' Lola interrupts.  
'You've been saying that since the first day I met you,' Tina laughs.  
'That because, no man has looked twice at me since the first day I met you,' Lola moans.  
'Maybe they're allergic to you,' Helen drunkenly slurs.  
'That's rich coming from the city slut, who's arteries must be suffocating from a heroin smothering,' Lola blasts.  
'You're walking a very tight line, darling,' Helen threats.  
'Excuse me you two, let's stop the bitching and carry on with our joyous evening if possible, Tina stresses.  
Harry, Greg and Steve (Harry's colleague from 'Pilot'), enter a bowling alley still drunk and start to play bowls. They start to fool around and Greg drunkenly starts flirting with a girl, which distracts the girls boyfriend. The unimpressed man and Greg square up to each other, in which Harry intervenes and purposly drops a bowling ball on the mans foot. A punch up ensues, which leads to Harry, Greg and Steve getting arrested. Elsewhere, near the battery side, South Manhattan, Lola and Helen have a stand off, where Tina gets knocked over trying to break up the two girls, as Lola punches Helen in the face, Lola lose her footing and falls down some steps breaking her ankle. Despite their differences, both Tina and Helen rush Lola to the hospital.  
The next morning, Harry, Greg and Steve awake in a prison cell and are worried they will be charged and jailed for affray. Harry panics he may not marry is seen drinking as much coffee as she can, as she has not slept since the previous evening, although Helen is asleep in the waiting room. Tina wakes her up, just as Lola hobbles out on crutches and refuses to be kept in hospital, so she can be bridemaid at Tina's wedding. Tina rings Harry's mobile on the hospital phone and Harry says he's been arrested for fighting.  
'I guess we're cursed,' Tina cries. 'We're never mean't to be together.'  
'Of course we are, it's just a mis-understanding,' Harry said.  
'Mis-understanding?!' Tina yells. 'How can it be a mis-understanding Harry?'  
'I was standing up for this dilinqaunt brother of yours,' Harry points out.  
'Oh my God, he's not supposed to be drinking,' Tina shreaks. 'He needs more than councelling I guess.'  
'Actually, I don't think he will to be fair, it was sorta my idea for him to drink last night, just to celebrate.'  
'Oh well, it can't be all that bad since my bridesmaid, may have to walk down the aisle with crutches, that's if I make it myself.'  
'Of course you will, we all will?'  
'Do you want a bet?'  
Tina hangs up, leaving Harry at the lowest of the low. After a long while, Harry, Greg and Steve are let go by the police and the charges dropped. Harry wonders how the charges were dropped and rushes off to Billy's apartment, where Tina is staying. Billy tells Harry that he let her down, but begs Tina to marry him.  
'I'll be at the church by one thirty, I love you more than you ever know,' Harry informs Tina.  
After have a brief discussion with her mother, Audrey, Tina declares her love for Harry and agrees to go ahead with the wedding. All the guests, along with Harry and his best man Steve are waiting at the church for the bride. In hobbles Lola on her crutches, as bridesmaid and then Tina enters the church being given away by Billy and Greg. The wedding goes off without a hitch and Tina is finally Mrs T M Wilson, leaving Harry the happiest man in the world. At the wedding reception, where everybody has food and drink, steve does the best man speech, then Greg decides to do his own speech, not for before asking Helen to marry him, with a hesitant Billy and Audrey applause. Helen excepts. As, Greg is about to continue his speech, he is stopped by the presence of a familiar face. Everyone and everything goes silent, leaving Harry shocked out of his stooper. It's Harry's elder brother, Jeff Wilson (played by Clint Eastwood).  
'Hey, Harry, I'd never thought I'd see the day, you'd marry the enemies daughter,' Jeff interrupts.  
'That prodical brother is back,' Jeff grins.

_Introducing, Joan Collins as Audrey Mcquire._

_And Clint Eastwood as Jeff Wilson._

**END OF EPISODE FIVE.**


	7. Episode 6

**Episode 6: Big Brother.**

Harry is reeling from the abrupt entrance of his brother. Certain other guests are none too happy to see Jeff Wilson as well. Billy and Audrey glare at Jeff in disgust. Tina looks to Harry to see his reaction. It's been sixteen years since he last saw his elder brother and the way they both parted ways was not a very happy one. The last time Harry had seen Jeff, was hours before their parents murder and since Jeff was part of a well known gang to their home town, both sets of families will still feel bitter. Harry stands to his feet and orders Jeff out of the packed room. Jeff replies brazenly, that it is no way to greet his elder sibling. Billy intervenes and suggests Jeff put a wedge between the familes friendship and drove people to hate eachother and possibly kill one another. Jeff insists he is at the wedding to put the past behind them and look to the future. Harry suggests by doing that, Jeff must leave and that he forgot he had a brother and wants to be remembered as an only child. Jeff refuses and tells Harry they will talk later. At the buffet, Jeff and Harry have a private chat, much to annoyance, Tina swallows her pride and Greg gets absolutely legless again, as he wants to tell Jeff how he feels about him.  
'It's a shock I know,' Jeff tells Harry. 'But I can't hide anymore. You are my brother after all.'  
'Oh right, so you did know our Mom and Dad were murdered the day you ran off?' Harry points out. 'Kind of a conicidence they would be taken away from me the day you left planet Earth.'  
'I expected nothing less than that sort of accusation,' Greg sarcastically replies. 'But I had my alibi and one was not under suspicion.'  
'Half the towns people showed up to say their goodbyes at their funeral, except for one, their eldest son couldn't even have the heart to stand by my side and like a brother would and mourn the loss of the people that loved them most,' Harry curses.  
'What good would have that done? I was rejected, you were their favourite son. Yet, despite having the affair of all affairs with the enemies daughter and the town gangster leaders girlfriend, you still made them proud. I was just this thing in their life,' Jeff explains.  
'So you became the way you were because of me?' Harry questions. 'I tried to be your brother Jeff, I warned, we all did and you turned your back on our advice. They tried to do the best for you. You stabbed them in the back. If I'm the problem of the way you are, then what the hell are you doing here?'  
'Redemption. And for justice.'  
'Bit late for that, I think.'  
'Nothing is ever too late, Mom and Dad's killer is still out there and we should avenge their de...'  
'Let me stop you there Jeff,' Harry interrupts. 'I have just got married to the love of my life and despite what you think of Tina or her family, she is my family name and not even you is gonna take that away from me. If you really mean what you say, you do it on your own. As much as I miss Mom and Dad and hate to think that the monster that took their lives is still free, it's been so long now, the future is my destiny and if you really care about me brother, you let it go and you let me live my life...only without you in it.'  
'I'm not giving up on you yet little brother, not by a long shot, I never stopped loving you, ever, besides we're gonna be a lot closer than you think from now on,' Jeff adds.  
'Oh.'  
'I'm already living in New York and I have a job.'  
'Looks like I'll be living my worst nightmare, sounds like you're desperate to prove me wrong about you,' Harry sighs. 'So what job description are you?'  
'You are looking at the new recruit of New York Police Department, Detective Jeff Wilson.'  
'Come again?' Harry gasps.  
'I know, it's a big step up from a crazy gangster, I'm here to serve and protect,' Jeff smiles.  
'No shit.'  
Greg continues to get drunk, as Helen to tries to control him. Helen tells him that they should leave before Greg makes a spectacle of himself totally. Tina and interrupts Harry and Jeffs gradual reunion and Jeff accepts Tina as his sister In Law, but Billy warns him if he ever tries to cause a wedge between the familes, he will bring him down hard. Jeff assures Billy, he has had sixteen years of redeeming himself and feeling ashamed and as much as he wants to make up for his parents death, the future is more important. Back at the buffet, Greg confronts Jeff and tries to goad him into a fight, Jeff tells him to go clean up and Helen tries desperately to make him see sense, but Greg isn't having any of it and back hands Jeff. Jeff doesn't hesitate and drags greg into the mens room and flushes his head down the toilet. Jeff pulls him out and throws him on the floor.  
'I told you go clean up moron, now I suggest you go clean your act up, like I did. I think your girlfriend is waiting outside and I no doubt your abusive father will give me the third degree, when I get out of here.'  
Helen rushes in to tend to Greg. Jeff leaves the mens room and gets a sturn look from Audrey and Billy. Jeff shrugs.  
'He needed straightening out, not by your sort of punishment though Mr Mcquire,' Jeff adds. Jeff looks to Tina. 'May, I dance with the bride?'  
Billy is not amused by this, but Tina accepts. As the after ceremony continues, Lola is attracted to Jeff and although the she still has a broken leg from the previous night, she wastes no time in flirting with him and trying to embarrass him and trying to make his intensions sexual.  
'How about you make these nice young legs unbroken for me tonight?' Lola suggests.  
'I wish I could, but I'm no doctor,' Jeff states.  
'You don't have to be a doctor, just a lover,' Lola drunkenly gestures.  
'Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a ride in the big apple,' Jeff moans to himself. 'Watch yourself old boy, they'll be calling you 'Dirty Jeff.'  
Harry and Tina head off on their honeymoon and are taken to the airport in their limo. Prior to take off, Tina asks Harry can he trust Jeff? Harry assures her that nothing will get in the way of their happiness, Harry figures that Jeff is capable of anything and time will tell, but will only let it go so far and tells Tina, he is her future. At Helen and Gregs apartment, Greg apoligises for the way he acted, but he is just frustrated by the return of someone that could spoil everything good coming together, but Helen tells him not to become negative and to concentrate not continue being an alcoholic as she wants to continue getting rid of her drug addiction. Billy and Audrey disguss Jeff's re- appearance and is worried that Jeff will get Tina and Greg involved in his presence and still promises that if Jeff steps out of line, he will make him pay. Jeff is now seen jumping into his own police car, as he starts his new career as a law Enforcer, but how how will he use his new career. Playing by the book or playing dirty. Only time will tell.

**END OF EPISODE SIX.**

_Clint Eastwood and Joan Collins are now season and series regular._


	8. Episode 7

**Episode 7: Fairy Tale Of New York.**

It's Christmas Day 1995, The Wilsons and the Mcquires are about to share their first real Christmas get together in almost two decades and Harry's first Christmas with his wife and brother in sixteen years. There is still an edge to the occasion, for what happened many years ago in their home town. This is a chance to looks to the future. Tina has bought a Turkey big enough for Manhattan to eat and Harry is nervous. He is worried Jeff, might ruin the festive holidays. Tina tells him to relax and enjoy the moment and worry about it when it actually happens. The people attending the dinner alongside Harry and Tina are, Greg, Helen, Lola, Billy, Audrey and Harry's big brother Jeff. Should be quite a party. Greg and Helen arrive with Billy and Audrey and have a glass of champagne together. Billy gives Greg a gift, that Greg graciously accepts, which seems that Greg is slowly accepting Billy as his father again. It sets the tone well, just when Jeff enters the fray. Billy cannot wait to dig the knife in first.  
'Well, we were about to eat without you copper,' Billy begins. 'I was just saying give it another sixteen years and he might shows his face again.'  
'Ha Ha Ha,' Jeff sarcastically replies. 'I didn't realize you still had a sense of humour William.'  
'Cannot resist anymore now, since I've been back with Audrey and have my kids back again,' Billy points out.  
'Ohhh, Ho, Ho, Ho,' Jeff again sarcastically answers.  
Jeff turns to Harry, who takes everything and pray nothing will upset the apple cart.  
'You look you could do with a second honeymoon little brother,' Jeff says.  
'Hopefully, this occasion will be right up there with it,' Harry nods.  
Jeff acknowledges Tina and tenderly kisses her on the cheek and nicely gestures, how she has presented everything and cheekerly taps her bum, but Harry lets it blow over his head, as does everyone else. Lola wastes no time in sitting next to Jeff, who she has had a crush on since the day of Harry and Tina's wedding, when Jeff suddenly re- appeared after sixteen years. Jeff says high Greg and then to Helen.  
'Wow Helen, you look radiant tonight,' Jeff claims.  
'Thank you, that's kind of you,' Helen smiles.  
'Making sure each other is behaving?' Jeff quirkly quotes.  
'Why, have you sent your own undercover police officer to spy on me to make sure I'm not getting blasted on Marouane?' Helen jokenly said.  
'No, no, I'm just concerned for you that's all. Anyway, that won't be happening today while you're here with us, unless you decorated it inside the Turkey and then we all end up off our heads,' Jeff laughs.  
'Looks like your job is carried with you off duty,' Greg interrupts.  
'Your right, it's time for a fresh start, past is past, it's time to look to the future and no better time to do it, by spending it as a family,' Jeff explains. 'So to stop you worrying, I left my badge at home.'  
The family start to eat their Christmas dinner and exchange conversation with each other. Jeff becomes a little twitchy, when Lola starts rubbing her feet up her leg. Jeff nervously smiles, as she continues to tease him. As time goes by, family members continue to exchange conversation, but Jeff is stuck listening to Lola again, jabbering on about her love life whilst getting drunk on Champagne. Jeff makes an excuse and escapes to the bathroom to freshen up. He washes his face and after he wipes his face with a towel, Lola is stood in front of him naked.  
'Lola, what are you doing?' Jeff questions.  
'All I want for Christmas is you Jeff,' Lola drunkenly slurs.  
'This isn't the time or the place,' Jeff tries to explain.  
'I thought you liked danger,' Lola adds.  
'I'm trying to stay in my brothers good books, not to forget to mention the baggage he has at his side,' Jeff groans.  
'That's my best friend you are talking about,' Lola argues. 'And to be quite frank with you, I could be the one to keep you in good stead and they won't have nothing to worry about.'  
'Well, I think it's time we went back to the party,' Jeff suggests.  
Lola stops him.  
'I don't think you heard me,' Lola blurts. 'You see, your the man every woman dreams of. Your brother is incredibly sexy of course, but you, are enormously sexy and I'd gladly have your babies.'  
'Are you crazy?' Jeff gasps.  
'I'm crazy about you, lets take a shower together,' Lola grins, grabbing his face and kissing him.  
Suddenly, there's a knock at the door, it's Helen. They both stop at the interruption.  
'Is anybody in there?' Helen calls.  
'Yes,' both Jeff and Lola shout back together.  
Helen figures they are romping in the bathroom and sneakily returns to the living room where everyone is trying not to laugh. Jeff walks into the living room smothered in lipstick. Everyone gawks at him, as Lola follows on behind. Tina and Harry talk about the first Christmas they had together in 1978, when they were teenagers. Something nobody else knew about.  
'You never told us that,' Billy moans.  
'I don't think it matters now Daddy,' Tina shrugs.  
'No, I suppose not,' Billy agrees.  
'He gave me the best Christmas present ever,' Tina says kissing Harry on the lips.  
'What, you F***** her brains out did you Harry?' Jeff unexpectedly suggests.  
Harry spits out his champagne in shock of his brothers choice of words. Lola laughs hysterically and everyone looks at her in dismay, until she realizes it wasn't so funny.  
'That came out all wrong, after all it's none of my business is it?' Jeff generously agrees with himself. 'After all we wouldn't want your Father In Law to hear anymore secrets going on behind those closed doors of the past now.'  
'You should know Jeff, your an expert on behind closed doors,' Harry begins.  
'Now, little brother, there's no need for silliness,' Jeff insists.  
'You haven't changed a bit Jeff Wilson, you're still the same sleaze ball, I knew when you were a teenager,' Billy curses.  
'Please Billy, not now,' Audrey begs.  
'You claim to be a big hard man and a changed person, when really your a big rotten gangster coward who ran away when Harry needed you the most. Instead you left him to mourn his parents on his own,' Billy yells.  
'I'm a coward huh? Well, let me tell you something I wouldn't never beat on my own kid and if I then, had been what I am today, I would had you put behind bars and thrown away the key,' Jeff rages.  
'You know nothing about my life,' Billy argues.  
'I know Tina gave up your Grand child, Harry's daughter for adoption, all because of you and your bitterness towards my family. You could have had a grand child to be proud of you today, she could have been here today with her real family, being loved, being happy, opening her presents, having the time of her life and seeing that her grand father meant something to her, but no you resented Tina from keeping that child, just to spite my brother and my family and you condone me, well you can kiss my ass old man,' Jeff rages.  
Billy starts to attack Jeff, but is held back by Greg, Jeff's words bring a heartbroken Tina to tears. Harry grabs Jeff by the arm.  
'I think you've made your point, now I'd like you to leave,' Harry orders.  
'I was doing it for you Harry, he needed some home truths himself,' Jeff answers.  
'Could you take me home Jeff, help blow away those cobwebs,' Lola suggests.  
'Have you thought of a Taxi cab?' Jeff snaps.  
'I don't want a cab,' Lola moans.  
'Then I suggest you try and fly home, the balcony is over there,' Jeff nasterly comments.  
'Bastard!' Lola screams, and throws a drink in Jeffs face.  
'Harry, I'd like Jeff to leave now, his presence here is no longer appreciated,' Tina sobs.  
'I'm sorry, Jeff, but Tina's right, you've gone too far,' Harry agrees.  
Jeff picks up his coat and leaves the apartment. Suddenly, Lola starts to feel sick and heads to the balcony and throws up over the edge, catching somebody on the head.  
'Eww gross,' Helen queezes.  
'So much for a happy Christmas,' Greg sighs.  
Then it starts to snow and Harry suggest, they don't let the commotion get to them and they head outside. They all head to Central Park. Tina and Harry build a snowman, whilst Greg and Helen snowball fight. Billy and Audrey comfort each other on a park bench looking up at the huge Christmas tree in front of the lit up New York Skyline. Billy admits he never apologized for making Tina give away his grand child and regrets it to this day. Lola is spark out drunk on another bench. Harry and Tina exchange words on the events that occurred in the apartment and agree that Jeff is making it hard to be accepted back into Harry and his families life. Tina says the future is about them two and they kiss. Far in the distance, stands Jeff watching. He places his hand in his pocket and takes out his police badge and places it on the front of his shirt. 'Fairy Tale Of New York' by the Pogues, begins to play. The cameras up into the snow falling sky, as Jeff walks away.

**End Of Episode 7.**


	9. Episode 8

**Episode 8: The Game Of Life.**

Jeff Wilson is on patrol on the streets of New York. Harry calls Tina to inform her he is gonna be late as he has some last errons to run at work. Jeff Wilson hears on his radio that there is a suspicious looking male trying to break into cars on an apartment block and he immediatly rushes to the scene in his patrol car. When he arrives the suspect has done a disappearing act. Jeff is annoyed by this, until the phone at a call box starts to ring. He strolls to the phone booth and answers it.  
'Hello,' Jeff calls.  
'Well, well, the most crooked cop that walks the Earth to date,' the voice bluntly replies.  
'Who is this?' Jeff asks.  
'Now that would be telling wouldn't it?' the male voice whispers. 'Now, you listen hot shot cop, I know everything about you. I know you have skeletons in your closet.'  
'Is that supposed to make me quake in my boots?' Jeff arrogantly says.  
'I don't care what you think, but you're gonna listen,' the voice continues.  
'I'm listening.'  
'I wanna play a game.'  
'I'm a bit past my time on playing games,' Jeff claims.  
'You'll like this one,' the male voice insists. 'It's called the game of life.'  
'The game of life?' Jeff wonders. 'And who's life am I suppose to be playing for?'  
'You brother Harry.'  
Jeff is shocked by the unknown voices revelation.  
'Harry?' Jeff gasps.  
'That's right, theres a bomb on your brother,' the male voice states. 'And if you wanna see him alive again, you'll do exactly as I say.  
'Go ahead,' Jeff listens.  
'Now, do you remember when we ten years old and we were out playing with Andy Mcgummery?' the voice queries.  
It suddenly hits Jeff, on who he is talking to.  
'Oh my God...Craig Labelle,' Jeff wonders.  
'You see that's got you listening carefully,' Craig taunts.  
'Poor Andy, he went off that Cliff like a rolling bean, all because of you,' Craig seeths.  
'It was an accident,' Jeff insists.  
'Of course it was you don't have the guts to commit a successful murder,' Craig torments. 'And should anybody discover you were insisting that his life was a shambles and he were better off dead, then the ones that you claim you love so dearly now, may stumble onto the truth of what dirty games you play now. Strange, that was the last time I layed eyes on you.'  
'Seems to me, you haven't got over it. I'm sorry, that it's brought you to this,' Jeff apologises.  
'Well, then lets hope it's not too late.'  
'What do want?'  
'A million Dollars.'  
'What?'  
'If not, you go and confess to the truth of Andy's death, or you agree to allow me to do it for you, or I'll just blow your brother sky high,' Craig threats. 'Oh and Jeff, no cops. I call you at columbus circle in little over forty minutes.'  
'Where is this bomb?' Jeff asks.  
'Find me my money and I'll tell you. But Jeff, you only have one hour starting as soon as Harry steps into the elevator in three...two ...one.' I'll call y

Harry hurries to the elevator at his works building and steps in alone and it closes. On the way down the elevator stops. Harry presses the emergency button, but it's not responding. Harry bangs on the door calling for help. The camera pans to the top of the elevator and the bomb is ticking with 0:59 mins 15 seconds left.

Jeff stands by his police car when he gets a call from his radio. It's his police headquarters. Jeff tells them it was a false alarm and will continue on his patrol. Before he continues he rushes back to the call box and rings an aquaintence of his to come up with a million dollars for him with the hour. After some convincing he friend agrees to help.

A condo in the Bronx, Jeff's aquaintence enters the apartment of a Drug Lord he works for and a criminal who the police want to bust and asks him for a million dollars, but the drug lord laughs in his face and Jeff's friend pulls out a gun and shoots him dead and shoots out the drug lords safe and steals all the cash. Jeff meets with quiet contact down an alleyway just off Columbus Circle and he hands Jeff the money.

It's been nearly two and a half hours sice Harry called and Tina is worried sick. It reads 1:30 am on the clock. Tina picks up the phone and dials his office number. No reply. Tina hops out of bed and decides to find Harry, unbeknown to her he is trapped in an elevator, with a bomb above his head.

Whilst stuck in the elevator Harry, can hear a bleeping noise aswell as a ticking sound. Harry senses the noise is coming from above the elevator and pushes open the emergency shutter on the ceiling and when he pops his head through he is horrified by what he comes across. 20 Mins 05 seconds left.

Jeff waits at the call box at Columbus circle with his aquaintence, Beacon, the one who murdered the drug lord to help him. Craig calls Jeff and sarcastically congratulates him and tells him to head to a junk yard not far away. Harry starts playing with the bomb and it skips ten minutes and now he only has 8 minutes before it explodes. Craig informs Jeff of this and tells him to hurry to the yard.

Tina shows up at his work place and meets with the porter who tells her he did not see Harry leave the building and figures he's still working upstairs. Tina heads to the elevator where Harry is stuck and it's not working. Tina informs the porter of this and goes to fetch the maintenance man. Tina heads up the staircase.

On the way to the junkyard, Beacon confesses to murdering the drug Lord to get the money and this infuriates Jeff and states he has put him in a predicament. They reach the junkyard and meets with Craig who is in a van, with cameras of different locations on his monitors. Craig is upset that he brought Beacon with him, but Jeff tells him he's the source he got the money from. Jeff hands him the money and tells him a deals a deal.  
'How really sorry were you, about Andy?' Craig asks.  
'Devestated,' Jeff claims.  
'Devestated or guilty?' Craig blasts.  
'If you were so cut up about it, why didn't you tell on me?' Jeff adds.  
'Because I wanted to be just like you and not to be treated like the small boy in the corner. I mean you could've sent me over the edge. But Andy, were you trying to show me how to be you? I guess I didn't have the guts, as you always told me.'  
'Like I said, we were just kids.'  
'Looks like you got more than a million dollars in this bag and you got it so fast. Your crooked friends must be so leniant.'

Tina arrives at Harry's office and calls after him. Harry can hear her. Harry shouts after her and tells her to leave and explains there is a bomb in the elevator. Tina hurries to the phone and decides to call the police. Tina picks up the phone and the bomb has a senser to Harry's office phone and the timer picks up speed. Harry starts to panic. Beacon notices Jeffs gun on his belt and he yanks it out and shoots Craig. Craig falls to the ground and Beacon takes the money back. Jeff begs him not to do anything stupid. Craig pushes the button that detenates the bomb, but just in time Harry takes one more risk and disconnects a wire and the bomb stops at 0:04 seconds. Relief. Beacon says he's got nothing to lose now since he killed the drug lord. Jeff has an extra gun and he whips it out and shoots Beacon dead. Jeff places the gun in Beacons hand and takes back his own gun. He then disconnects the phone recordings he had with Craig and surveillance he had recorded by shooting at the system and frying the hard drives. Also he disguards the deternator. He calls for back up claiming to have found two suspicious looking men in a junk yard with lots of cash and computers.

Harry is rescued from the elevator and is reunited with a relieved Tina.

Jeff tells his boss, that the one man had a deternator on him and the other had what looked like stolen cash. His boss states that the drug lord was found murdered in his Condo, no less than 20 minutes ago and that Beacon must've done it. Detectives try to figure what the surveillance van was for and Jeff shrugs it off. His boss congratulates him.

Jeff returns home and searches through all the surveillance that Craig had set up and where they were.

Next day, Jeff shows up at Harry's office, when Harry is not in his office and finds a small camera and bug in his phone and destroys them. Also other locations to where he was followed and spied on are located and surviellance is destroyed.

At Harry's office, video cameras catch of what looks like a suspicious maintenance man in disguise, but cannot identify him and almost certainly looks like a lost cause.

Harry and Tina discuss what happened and they have no incline of who planted the bomb and who put him in danger. Harry insists on taking the stairs from now on. Jeff calls in on Harry and Tina and sighs with relief that his younger brother is ok following his ordeal. Harry acknowledges his older brothers concern.  
Jeff asks who do he thinks planted the bomb. Harry says, that they have no idea. Not even forensics, can identify the man on the security cameras. Jeff leaves in peace, leaving Tina suspicious of Jeff. So far, Jeff has covered his tracks well.

**End of Episode 8.**

_Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher and Clint Eastwood are the only major cast members to appear in this episode._

_(Nancy Allen, Kathy Bates, Joan Collins, Sean Connery and Mark Hammil do not appear in this episode.)_


	10. Episode 9

**Episode 9: A councelling Scapegoat**

Greg Mcquire and Helen Wilde are in their session of councelling and things seem to be looking up. Greg's drink problem seems to be under control and Helen has gotten to grips with her drug habits. The councellor is impressed. When they leave, Greg suggests he take up his fathers job offer, seeing as Helen has just got a job in a boutique store, that way they can look to the future.

Harry meets with Tina for lunch and Tina points out he still takes the stairs, since the attempted bomb attack on him in the elevator, (previous episode "The Game Of Life). Harry wonders if he should go see Jeff, seeing as they haven't got on well since trying to patch things up at Christmas and that didn't go down well. Tina states that, she doesn't want Jeff to cause a rift between the two families.

Helen's first day at the boutique gets off to a successful start and meets new friends. On a coffee break, she expresses her delight, that Greg is going to work for his father Billy and that the councelling sessions are improving all the time. Her co- worker Janet suggests they go shopping sometime and Helen agrees.

Gregs first day at 'The World Trade Center' seems to be getting off to a good and nervous start, seeing as they spent sometime time apart due to past conflicts between the two, but Audrey insisted to Billy that he gave Greg a push and give their son a future to look forward to.

Next morning, Helen arrives at work and things seem be going fine, until her boss finds a small quantity of cocaine in her bag. Helen is arrested and protests her innocence. The situation is not helped when she is interrogated by Jeff and adds that she could end up doing time in jail. The news hits Greg for six and almost starts drinking again when Audrey stops him.

Lola goes to see Tina at her and Harry's apartment and claims she is going to dating agencies to find a boyfriend. Tina wishes her luck. Lola confesses even though Jeff was an ass at Christmas, she still likes him, but is not prepared to wait.

Helen continues to insist she is not guilty to Greg and that somebody has set her up. Greg argues that it was a coincidence that somebody else she works with is a coke head. Greg tells her, he feels their relationship is not a trusting one and figures they should call it a day. He also shows evidence that there were cocaine stashed in their apartment. Helen breaks down in tears and cannot believe what has just been shown to her. Greg leaves.

Harry visits Jeff at NYPD and Jeff is rather pleased to see his younger brother has come to see him. Jeff says he was worried about the bomb attack at his work place a few weeks ago and states that his new job has improved his attitude to do right and he'd like to prove that to Harry's wife and family. He apologizes for his abrupt appearance at Harry's wedding and for his actions at Christmas. After a brotherly chat, they agree to bury the hatchet and Harry tells Jeff he is on probation. Jeff see's the funny side. Harry then mentions Helen's drug problem. Jeff says he cannot disguss any police case with anyone.

Helen is told she is fired from her job and is determined to prove she is no crack head anymore. Helen waits across from the boutique and follows Janet. She catches Janet meeting a pimp and gives him money for two bags of cocaine. Helen continues to follow Janet, but is then distracted by Audrey who gives her a piece of her mind and moans that paying for those councelling sessions for her and Greg was a waste of time and tells Helen she is a waste of space. Audrey slaps Helen across the face and storms off. Helen is even more gutted when she gets home and is arrested for possesion of two more bags of cocaine. What's even worse is she is arrested by Jeff.

In court Helen is charged with drug possession and breaks down pleading that she has done nothing wrong and adds that Janet from the boutique is setting her up. Her pleas fall on deaf ears and is sentenced to three years in jail. Greg is sat with Tina and he tells his twin sister that he feels that Helen is telling the truth.

Greg follows Janet home after she finishes at the boutique. While Janet is asleep he breaks into her apartment and searches her hand bag and finds a key replica to his and Helens apartment key. And in a cupboard finds marouane and cocaine in great numbers. He is caught off guard by Janet who fires a shot at him with a hand gun, catching him in the left arm. A neighbour calls the police. Greg points out that, he found the drugs and that she stole Helen's apartment key so she could get a copied cut, so she could break in and plant the drugs. At gun point police sirens are heard and seeing as Janet is certainly going to look guilty she shoots herself dead so not to face the music.

Helen is cleared of all charges and is reinstated at the boutique. Greg is treated for his gun wound and given a stern warning for taken the law into his own hands. Greg and Helen re- kindle their relationship and he asks Helen to marry him and she says yes, without hesitating.

Lola visits her dating agency and they say they've found a match for her.

Harry invites Jeff round for dinner, as Tina has to swallow her pride and agree.

**End of episode nine**. 


	11. Episode 10

**Episode 10: The Night Of The Sleeping City.**

_Special Guest Appearances by Steve Martin as George Clarence_

_and Jack Nicholson as Norman Labelle_.

Lola awaits nervously at the fountain for her date to arrive after weeks of trying to find her match at the Dating agency. Thinking that he isn't going to show, she is about to leave disappointed, when suddenly George Clarence, (steve martin), appears out of the blue. With flowers he gives her, they introduce themselves. George tells her he got there as fast as he could and the two are immediatly smitten with each other. They head to dinner.

Harry's boss praises his intensions on his design of the future 'New Jersey' Suspension bridge and insists that would help commercialy for the city of New York and for the island of Manhattan. Harry's boss tells him that he's got Global intensions and has recommended that he be transfered to a better office in Southern Manhattan, The South Tower of the World Trade Center. Harry accepts and his father in law, Billy Congratulates him, seeing as he and Greg will be working in the opposite tower.

Jeff encourages Harry to join the police force. Harry tells his brother that it's not the sort of career move he wants and that his future is in design. Harry also informs Jeff that Tina has gone back into acting and theatre and has found a placement on broadway.  
'Why don't you try acting?' Harry suggests.  
'Me acting?' Jeff laughs. 'If you hadn't already noticed, I take my job seriously.'  
'Or abuse it,' Harry states.  
'Tu shay, little brother,' Jeff smiles.

Lola and George begin their date at a posh restaurant, when a thunder storm begins outside. The date appears to be going well, when Lola decides she'd like to pop the cork on the bubbly and accidently sprays it all over George and a few customers. Lola is embarrassed and panics. She tries clean George up, by George insists that it's ok. They look deep into eachothers eyes. Outside, a bolts of lightening strikes a power grid and Manhattan is put in darkness.

Tina is sat terrified in the apartment as Harry lights a few candles. Harry notices how scared she is and remembers from their High School days, how frightful she is of a thunderstorm. Harry comforts her.  
'I don't know if you remember, but there weren't just thunder storms outside our house when we were kids,' Tina adds.  
'Your father?' Harry replies.  
'The way he physically abused Greg and mentally abused me, I thought it would be impossible for either for us to forgive him,' Tina answers.  
'Then why did you?' Harry queries.  
'The same reason you forgave your brother,' Tina states.  
'You can't chose your parents or your siblings Tina,' Harry continues. 'But, the way I see it, there is just no point on looking back and wishing we should have done better. All we can do, is make up for it.'  
'Well, we sure did,' Tina winks, holding up her finger with her wedding ring on.  
'And that, I do not regret...ever,' Harry smiles, placing a passionate kiss on Tina's lips.

Greg is feeling frisky and finds it a good excuse to suggest having sex with Helen in an alleyway seeing as it's pitch dark. Helen classes him as insane, but he manages to wrap her round his little finger and they end up doing it in an alleyway.

Jeff returns home, with a torch in hand and finds his lock has been picked. Pulling his gun out of his holster and he pears through his dark apartment and innvestigates with his torch and is cornered by Billy. Jeff wonders what the hell he is playing at and then Billy mentions the name of Craig Labelle (who appeared and died in 'The Game Of Life'). Jeff pretends he doesn't know anyone called Craig Labelle, but Billy reminds him that Norman Labelle was his best friend and that Craig was his father and that Jeff used to play out with Craig as kids. Billy states that he has had time to think about Craig showing up in New York and wonders how he died. Billy also informs Jeff, that Norman had identified his sons body. Billy knows Jeff has something to do with it, because of what happened to Andy Mcgummery when they were kids and that Andy's death was suspicious. Jeff brushes all invlovement off and that Billy go find a hobby.  
'Norman is staying in town for a while,' Billy claims.  
'Good for him,' Jeff whispers. 'Will give him enough time to take in the sights.'  
'What really happened that day Jeff?' Billy questions. 'What really happened to Andy?'  
'Do I have to remind you that I do the interrogations, nobody else?' Jeff snaps.  
'But, it's a just a co- incidence, that Craig would show up here after all those years and...'  
'Millions of people come to New York every year, maybe he needed a vacation, fell into the wrong crowd and met an unfortunate demise,' Jeff argues. 'That's what happens when you take on the police with a gun in hand.'  
'You know what I think?' Billy asks.  
'No but I think you're gonna tell me anyway,' Jeff groans.  
'I think, he had been trying to track you down for years and when he finally found out what you were, he came back to get his final revenge, for your part in Andy Mcgummery's death.'  
'Get back home to depressing Wife, William.'  
'It was the same night, that your brother Harry was trapped inside an elevator with a bomb over his head and you covered the whole thing really nicely.'  
'OK, Columbo, since you think you're a smart ass and has the skill that no other F****r has, then maybe you can tell me, who put my parents six feet under sixteen years ago?' Jeff points out.  
'You're asking me?' Billy laughs off. 'I may have had my feud with your parents, but if I was going to murder someone, it would have been you and your so called gangster buddies. It still amazes me to this day, how the hell you got into law enforcement.'  
'I grew up and I think you should do the same,' Jeff sighs.  
'Norman has no idea that you're here...yet,' Billy says.  
'There is nothing to link me to Craig Labelle's death, so I'm afraid you're just chasing a myth,' Jeff grunts.  
'You had better watch yourself, because I can give as I good as I get,' Billy claims.  
'William, I think you should retire.'  
'Not if I retire you first.'  
Billy storms off leaving Jeff with something to think about.

Lola and George slowly walk home in the dark and pouring rain. Lola apologizes for embarrassing him in the restaurant. George insists that it was just an accident. George plants a passionate kiss on Lola's lips. Suddenly the two are surrounded by thugs. One thug tries to steal Lola's purse and George tries to defend her, but is knocked to the ground by one of the thugs. Lola does her ut most best to fight them off, George has had enough and attacks them with his umberella. He knocks one out cold and hits another between the mid drift. Another crook pulls out a knife and George is about to hit him, when he accidently smashes a parked cars window and the car alarm is so loud, the thug runs for it and so do Lola and George hand in hand. George helps into her apartment and Lola suggests he stay for the night, seeing as the power is out. George reluctantly accepts and they make love that night.

Jeff walks out alone that night in the rain and looks up at Harry and Tina's apartment in darkness and then walks away. Harry and Tina lie in bed, with Harry holding Tina close to him. Tina reaches over to her handbag and pulls out a picture of herself and her's and Harry's baby daughter, whom she gave up for adoption. She lays back down and falls asleep crying.

Jeff walks into his police department and spots Norman Labelle (jack nicholson), talking to another police officer in the dark. Jeff rushes up the staircase, seeing the elevators are down. Norman asks, what happened to his son, Craig. The police officer states that he was after a ransom from a drug lord and that he and another gang member was taken down by law enforcement in a junk yard as they were about toopen fire on an officer. Norman pleas with the police officer to find out who was on police patrol that night and who shot his son. The police officer claims, he cannot give out personal data and is against company and police policy. Norman argues his son was never a drug addict and that NYPD is corrupt and storms out vowing that the matter is far from over. Outside, Norman jumps into Billy Mcquire's car and they drive away. Billy asks, if the police gave him any information on Craig's death. Norman replies, that he was taken down by Police at force. Billy looks up at the police station, with Jeff looking outside. How is Jeff going to get out of this one?

Next morning, the power is restored and New York City is back in business.

Helen and Greg awake in the alleyway they had sex in the other night and Greg looks at his watch and has to hurry to work. Greg shows up to work, just as he left work the previous evening. Billy wonders why Greg has showed up to work looking like a tramp.  
'Rough night?' Billy queries.  
'Oh yes,' Greg grins. 'It's better when it's rough.'  
'I don't think it's appropriate to come to work looking like a down and outer son,' Billy points out.  
'I know, but it ain't easy when you can't find your way home in the dark, when your horny. Where else was I supposed to have sex with my fiance?' Greg explains.  
'With that, I think I 'll get back to work, you should too,' Billy breathes.  
'Yes sir,' Greg salutes.

Tina recieves breakfast in bed and for the first time hands Harry the only photo she had of their daughter. It brings tears to Harry's eyes and they embrace.

Lola awakes in bed alone and has a letter written to her from George, stating he is a married man. But, says that he never regretted their night of passion and that in another lifetime, would spend the rest of his life with her. For a moment he fell in love with her and that leaving his wife, wouldn't be fair. Lola breaks down in tears.

Jeff looks to the files of what they had on Craig Labelle, Luckily, nothing implicates him in Nathan's problems, only the false information Jeff gave to his further superior. Jeff then gets a phone call from Billy and Billy says, that he will soon be living on borrowed time if he isn't careful. Jeff heads to Harry's office and offers him lunch. Harry asks him what brought this on and Jeff says to make up for lost time. Harry agrees and they head out, with Jeff stealing feeling the threat of Harry's father in law the night before.

**END OF EPISODE TEN.**

_Spoiler: Steve Martin,( George Clarence) will make a re- appearance in Season six (2000-2001). _


	12. Episode 11

**Episode 11: An Adversary Love Affair.**

_Special Guest Appearance by Jack Nicholson._

Harry Wilson is at a special get together with work colleagues and ready to meet the mayor on his latest project in construction of the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge which will run from South Manhattan to New Jersey. Harry explains that construction will start within the next three months and shares his ideas and planning and gets the go ahead. Jeff congratulates his brother on his successful career.

Lola suffers a breakdown following the walk out from George Clarence. Tina comforts her and tells her not to give up hope. Tina's words seem to fall on deaf ears, as Lola hits a local bar and gets drunk. Jeff finds Lola and drives her home.

Billy and Norman Labelle disguss what may have happened to Craig. Norman dismisses that Craig was killed by police force and there is more to the story that's been told and there could be a cover up. Norman begs for Billy's help to find the truth. Billy tells Norman that his resources are limited, but he'll see what he can do, although Billy knows figures that Jeff is behind Craigs demise.

Next morning, Audrey wants to have lunch with Billy and their son Greg, but declines as he insists their schedule can't keep. In a huff Audrey storms off. Jeff turns up at the Trade Center to see he can smooth talk Billy into not pursuing him in the Craig Labelle case. Jeff spots Audrey trying to get a cab and unsuccessfully not getting one. Jeff approaches her and she seems uneased by his presence. Jeff insists he is trying to change and he offers her a lunch. Audrey accepts.

During acting break on Broadway, Lola visits Tina and tells her life is too short and she is ready to move on. Tina senses something suspicious by Lola's appearance. Lola suggests that Jeff fancies her like mad and that he siad that she is an amazing woman. Tina knows that is hard to believe, but agrees with her friend. Later, Tina tells Harry this and he bursts out laughing. Tina congratulates her husband on the go ahead for the 'New Jersey Suspension Bridge.' Harry explains that this is a new beginning in their lives and nothing will come between that.

That evening, Audrey is searching for her watch, but cannot seem to find it and becomes increasingly worried.

Also that evening, Helen is finishing work, when Jeff spots her in his patrol car. He cracks a joke at her and she seems incensed and storms off. Jeff hurrys after her and tries to apologize and offers her a drink. Helen states that Greg may not like it, but Jeff insists that it's their little secret.

The next morning, alarm bells ring, as Helen panics when she cannot find one of her best ear rings.

Billy tells Greg how proud he is to work alongside his son and Greg gets all emotional. Greg acknowleges by saying that the new, being alcohol free and being engaged to Helen is the best he's felt.

Jeff has a close call yet again, when he spot Norman Labelle talking to his further superior at the police station again. How long can Jeff keep hiding? Norman leaves, but is then confronted by his boss, who again questions him about the night, Craig Labelle was killed alongside the drug dealer, who was working for Jeff to that night to help save Harry from a bomb threat that Craig set up. Again Jeff, explains the statement that was given that night and with no evidence to suggest foul play, Norman Labelle is chasing a figment of his imagination. Jeff's boss agrees.

Broadway, after finishing auditions, Tina is applauded for her efforts by her estranged brother in law, Jeff, who was impressed. In the dressing room, Jeff asks why Tina asked him to talk to her.  
'I want you to know, I got my eye on you,' Tina moans.  
'I didn't know you felt that way about me, Tina,' Jeff tease.  
'Don't piss me off Jeff and don't mess with my friend,' Tina rages. 'She has just been left heartbroken, she doesn't need you doing the same.'  
'If you're talking about Lola, she's got the wrong end of the stick,' Jeff argues.  
'Well, she thinks you've got the hots for her.'  
Jeff laughs.  
'You've got no dignity have you?' Tina continues.  
'You must me confusing me with your old man darling,' Jeff adds. 'I can understand Lola being left heartbroken and I can also understand why she said what she said, but there is nothing going on, for me to hurt her.'  
'You've got a black heart Jeff Wilson,' Tina sighs.  
'How about we put that theory to the test? Jeff grins.

Later, Jeff Wilson looks out of his apartment window at the moonlit New York skyline, drinking a glass of Bourbon. He smirks to himself.

Tina returns home and Harry surprises her. Harry slaps her on the butt and realizes she isn't wearing any underwear. Tina states she always changes her underwear. Harry then pulls out the champagne to celebrate the new project. Then, Tina delivers some good news. Tina is Pregnant. Harry jumps for joy and the two embrace.

**END OF EPISODE ELEVEN.**


	13. Episode 12

**Episode 12: Cat and Mouse.**

_Special Guest Appearances by:_

_Jack Nicholson as Norman Labelle_

_and_

_Barbara Streisand as Rose Sheldon._

Tina and Harry speak of their latest good news to Tina's parents, her twin brother Greg and his fiance, Helen, that Tina is Nine weeks pregnant. The family are overwhelmed by the good news. Greg asks if Harry is going to bother telling Jeff. Harry states there is no rush to tell his elder brother anything. Greg informs everyone, that his and Helens wedding will take place in four weeks time.

Lola meets with her mother Rose, (barbara streisand), for lunch and discuss recent happenings. Lola tells her about George Clarence and how he walked out on her after a one night stand and that she thought he was the man to swipe her off her feet. Rose insists there is still time for Lola to find the man of her dreams.  
'There is one guy,' Lola continues.  
'Oh,' Rose bluntly replies, sippinga cup of coffee.  
'It's Tina's brother in law, his names Jeff,' Lola says.  
'What's he all about?' Rose asks.  
'He's a cop,' Lola confirms.  
'You do like men in uniform, though,' Rose states.  
'There is that,' Lola answers. 'Thing is I really like him, but he doesn't feel that way about me...unfortunately. Even though, he can be selfish, pig headed, quirky, sarcastic...'  
'All the the stuff you don't want a man to be,' Rose interrupts.  
'Right,' Lola agrees. 'But, there's this side to him, that I know deep down, has a charm...a real sexy one.'  
'I don't want you getting hurt anymore darling,' Rose insists. 'Like I said, I hold high hopes for my little girl.'  
'I'm not a little girl anymore Ma Ma, I'm nearly forty years old,' Lola groans. 'At this rate I'll be starting the Menopause soon and any hopes of you becoming a grandmother goes tits up.'  
'By the way, tell the new Mrs Tina Mcquire Wilson, that I'm sorry I couldn't make it to her's and Harry Wison's wedding,' Rose reminds her daughter.  
'Will do Ma,' Lola nods. 'Thing is, the wedding day is the first day I met Jeff Wilson. He more or less gate crashed the wedding. Harry hadn't seen his brother in sixteen years. Apparently, their parents were murdered seventeen years ago.'  
'That's bad,' Rose gasps.  
'The killer has never been caught,' Lola explains. 'Jeff was involved in gang activity in his hometown upstate. That's where Harry and Tina were high school sweethearts. 'HexVille' I believe the town was called.' (a fictional hometown of the Wilsons and Mcquire's up state New York I created).  
Sitting across from them is Norman Labelle, who has heard Lola and Roses conversation and realizes Jeff is living in New York City. Norman gets up and walks over to Lola and Rose and pretends to accidently knock coffee over. He charmingly offers to by coffee for the two ladies and they accept. Although Norman and Rose are near enough the same age, he has his eyes set on Lola instead. Lola seems really taken by the much older man.

Jeff meets Billy under Brooklyn Bridge to come to some sort of agreement concerning Craig Labelle's death and Craigs father showing up in New York. Billy offers to pay Jeff a large amount of cash if he leaves New York for good. Jeff declines and argues that he didn't wait sixteen years of redemption, just so his dead father's arch nemesis could have the last laugh. Billy breaks the news that Tina and Harry are expecting another child. Jeff throws it in his face, that he will never be able to make Tina give this child away, like he did the the first time. Jeff threats he will be giving Jeff 48 hours to accept, or he will blow the lid on Jeff by telling everybody that Jeff Wilson is the same man he was Seventeen years ago.

Two Days later, Harry and Tina, are having a close get together at their apartment. Greg tells Harry, that he's brought a very bright light into Tina's life since her and Harry got together and he tells Tina that he couldn't have asked for a better sister who has supported him all those years. Audrey is still reeling from her missing watch, as is Helen who is missing an ear ring. Jeff arrives and Harry offers him a drink. Jeff asks for a large Bourbon. Harry wonders what is wrong with his elder sibling. Jeff claims that it's been a big day at work. Harry informs his brother that Tina is pregnant and Jeff embraces his brother and gives Tina a congratulations kiss. Tina nervously acknowledges. Jeff and Billy glare at each other almost maliciously, but Jeff holds his nerve and sarcastically raises his glass to his grudging adversary. Jeff seems like he is not going anywhere, as the 48 hours are almost up. Lola and Rose arrive and Lola asks if she could allow her new male friend to join them. Jeff is left gobsmacked by the unexpected entrance of Norman Labelle. Harry and Tina don't remember Norman as they would have only been toddlers. Even, Billy is surprised by Normans appearance. Audrey greets him by planting a kiss on him. Norman explains that he came to New York to find out what happened to his son, Craig. Jeff puts on a brave face, although Norman doesn't mention his suspicions of Jeff. The rest of the get together is the family and friends talking.

Later outside the apartment, Billy meets with Norman and Norman argues that Billy had betrayed his trust and wonders why he is protecting Jeff. Billy claims that he is not protecting Jeff. Norman rages that Jeff had something to do with Craig being dead and if Billy won't help him, then he's gonna take care of the situation once and for all.

Norman drives Lola and Rose home and Norman says he will call Lola. Rose says that she is rather jealous, but assures her daughter that her feelings come first.

Next day, Norman shows up at Billy and Audreys apartment while he's at work to bring back her watch. Audrey says how could he had possibly get her watch back for her. Norman whispers, that they both have their secrets and shows what the engravement says on the back. "Audrey, my loving wife, Bill." Audrey and Norman start kissing and end up having sex.

Jeff returns to his apartment and finds it has been ran sacked and figures straight away, it could be Norman Labelle searching for evidence. Tina shows up in her car and heads up into Jeff's apartment. Jeff is surprised to see his sister in law, but greets her in. Outside, the apartment a tall slim hooded man suspiciously checks around the neighbourhood to make sure the coast is clear and he cuts Jeff's break cables and then runs away.

Norman leaves Audrey and Billy's apartment after blackmailing Audrey into a romp and calls Lola out for lunch. Lola so excited is happy to except his invitation.

Back at Jeff's apartment, Tina gives Jeff a photograph of her and Harry's wedding day, just so he knows he's welcome back into the family. Jeff embraces Tina and thanks her and says that she is making the happiest man alive and that their new baby will bring joy into their lives. Tina leaves and jumps into her car, but notices an engine failure. Jeff spots the predicament Tina is in and offers her, his car to drive and tells her he will sort her car out. Tina appreciates his help and accepts.

On a lunch break, Greg meets up with Harry and they disguss what could be a bright future and that the bad past seems like a distant memory.

Audrey lies in her bed and cries her heart out.

Tina leaves Jeff's apartment, but as she approaches the first block, she applies the break, but they don't work. The breaks fail and Tina's lets out a piercing scream, as she lose control of Jeff's car. The car hits the curb and flips over and Tina is knocked unconscious. Jeff see's the incident and is horrified.

Norman Labelle is having dinner with Lola, when suddenly he gets a phone call. The male voice on the other end of the phone say's "We've hit a massive glitch."

**END OF EPISODE TWELVE**. 


	14. Episode 13

**Episode 13: Miscarriage Of Injustice.**

_Special Guest Star Jack Nicholson as Norman Labelle_

_and Barbara Streisand as Rose Sheldon_

Tina is rushed to hospital in an ambulance with her brother in law, Jeff, by her side. Tina is barley conscious and Jeff points out to the paramedics that she is nine weeks pregnant. Tina is rushed into the emergency ward, while Jeff calls Harry at his office. Harry is not there, as he is at lunch with Greg. This leaves Jeff frustrated. Jeff suspects that his car was tampered with and fears that Tina is gonna pay for his mistakes and Norman Labelle's attempted revenge on him.

Norman Labelle meets with the man who rigged. Jeff's car and explains that Jeff let Tina borrow his car and that she is in hospital. Norman figures that Jeff will not tell the police it was him, as he will most likely set himself up in the wrongful killing of his son Craig Labelle, although he fears a massive backlash from Tina's father, Billy, when he finds out and considers his options. Lola calls his phone and asks him if he'd like to have dinner with her tonight.

Back at the hospital, a nurse informs Jeff of Tina's condition and asks for Tina's husband. Jeff states that he is trying his best to contact his brother. Jeff asks how Tina's baby is.

Billy drives to Jeff's apartment with a suitcase containing twenty thousand dollars and notices Tina's car, parked outside the apartment. He also recognizes Jeff's car being checked over by forensics. Billy hurries up to Jeff's apartment and finds it has be been ransacked. Billy checks Jeff's phoneline and calls Harry and Tina's apartmemt. No reply, next he calls Broadway and a co-worker informs him she hasn't seen her today. Billy then calls Greg, who has returned from lunch and informs him that his sisters car is parked outside Jeff's apartment. Greg wonders what the big deal is and asks why Billy is at Jeff's apartment. Billy worries, that somethings happened to her, as Jeff's car is under investigation.

Greg calls his and Tina's mother Audrey at the apartment and she explains that she hasn't heard from Tina all morning. Greg curiously asks if Audrey is ok, as she seems to sound nervous. Audrey brushes it off as a headache, knowing full well she has just been to bed with Norman Labelle. Greg tells her what his father just told him and this makes Audrey suspicious, considering on how Norman found her watch. Audrey tells her son to try and call Lola or Helen at the boutique and to find Harry and if nothing comes of Tina's whereabouts, they'll consider their options.

At the hospital, Jeff still cannot contact Harry. Police arrive to question Jeff and conclude that his car was sabotaged and that it was an attempt on his life, but Tina was on the recieving end of the attempted murder. They ask their colleague Jeff, who would want to try and kill him? Jeff acts dumb and pretends to not know anybody who would want to take his life. Jeff asks if they could go to Jeff's office and tell him of the situation. They tell him that they will continue with their investgation and speak to him when he's at home. Jeff hopes they don't consider going to his apartment.

Harry arrives back at work and two detectives come to tell Harry about Tina's accident. Harry panics and heads off to the hospital.

Sometime later, Harry, Billy, Audrey, Greg and Helen arrive at the hospital and Jeff tells his brother what happened. Police tell the family of the sabotage, but Jeff claims that he doesn't know of anybody that would try to attempt to take his life. Straight away, Billy knows who's done it and looks at his daughter in her hospital bed and is seething. Not only is he angry at Norman, but at Jeff for bringing all of this on.

'Why was Tina driving your car?' Harry demands.  
'Her car had a fault, so I let her borrow mine, so I could sort out the problem,' Jeff explains.  
'Well, we've got a bigger problem now, Jeffrey,' Harry rages. 'The problem to why my wife is in a hospital bed instead of you?'  
'That's not fair,' Jeff pleads. 'I came with her in the ambulance didn't I?'  
'I'm touched by the concern brother, but whoever sabotaged your car, could have put the breaks on my wife's pregnancy,' Harry argues.  
'And for that I'm sorry...'  
'Then everything is ok then isn't it?' Harry sarcatically replies. 'Shit happens.'  
'So who wanted you out the way then Cop?' Greg asks.  
Jeff stares at Billy, who stares back, both knowing Norman Labelle put Tina in the hospital.  
'I'd like to know myself,' Jeff sighs.  
Jeff then glares at the watch Audrey's wearing, but doesn't make eye contact with Jeff as she is concerned for her daughter.  
'Jeff, if it didn't already slip your mind, we know every detail on the back story of your life, so if you wanna be honest with us, this had better be the right time to be just that,' Greg warns.  
'Like I told you, it's all I know,' Jeff lies.  
'Bullshit, you were probably the cause of your own parents murder and you could also be the cause of my twin sisters hospital visit. If anything happens to her, I'm so coming after you,' Greg threats, storming off.  
The doctor comes out into the ward and meets with the family. Harry asks about Tina. Tina will make a full recovery. Harry then asks about the baby. The doctor confirms that Tina suffered a miscarriage, she lost the baby. Harry breaks down and visits Tina alone. Billy and Audrey break down and comfort one another. Helen herself is heartbroken and reveals to Greg that Tina lost her baby and comforts her fiance. Tina apologizes to Harry, but Harry tells her it's not her fault and that they are still strong and that they will get through it. Tina tells Harry the breaks wouldn't work and Harry assures his wife that it's the least of her problems and they embrace one another.

Back at Jeff's apartment, Billy storms in and back hands Jeff across the face. Billy blames Jeff for bringing this situation into their lives (the cause of andy mcgummery's death when they were kids, which made Craig Labelle search for revenge in which it cost Craig his life by an unlawful shooting by Jeff, which made Norman think was a cover and Norman's attempted revenge, cost Tina and Harry their unborn child). Jeff points out that, Billy was willing to help Norman bring him down. It wasn't until Norman found out that Jeff was Billys Son In Law's brother and then he figured he was being betrayed and decided to take matters into his own hands. Billy then torments Jeff, that Tina losing her baby, wasn't his fault this time it was Jeffs. Jeff insists they work together to to Norman bringing anymore harm to protect the family and says that he is looking for redemption. Billy knows that if the police get involved now, the family will also discover that Billy knew Norman was in town and what his intentions were. Billy considers Jeff's offer.

Greg comforts his twin sister Tina and tells her how distraught what the revelation of recent events have done to him. He also says, he has the urge to have another drink. Tina begs her brother, not to make her problems, his too. Tina also reminds him, that Helen is making him a better person and that getting married to her will be a major step forward for him. In the hall, Helen contacts Lola's apartment to inform her of Tina's miscarriage, but speaks to Rose instead. Rose explains that Lola has been out with Norman for about three hours and will tell her immediatly of the situation when she gets home.

Norman Labelle is driving through an underground tunnel, with Lola by his side in the passenger seat. From Manhattan and into the direction of Newark, Lola is curious of where Norman is taking her. Norman claims she is in for the adventure of her life.

**END OF EPISODE THIRTEEN.**


	15. Episode 14

**Episode 14: The Search. Part 1/2**

_Jack Nicholson as Norman Labelle _

_and Barbara Streisand as Rose Sheldon._

Day after Tina's miscarriage, Jeff racked with guilt turns up at the hospital with flowers for Tina. Harry is not happy to see his elder brother, as he feels he is to blame for the tragedy and tells him that guilt was never his style. Jeff claims he is a changed man and will get to the bottom of who tried to kill him and took away the unborn child that Tina was carrying. After another backlash from Greg, Jeff decides to settle his fight with Norman once and for all. Jeff and Billy decide to an unlikely force and head to the hotel where Norman Labelle was staying. The man at the desk claims Norman has not returned since the morning before and has not paid his outstanding bill. It appears that Norman Labelle has skipped town or wants to make them believe he has, so he can conjure up another plan to get back at Jeff.

Rose Sheldon heads into the hospital to visit Tina and tells her that Lola never returned home the night before and explains that Norman Labelle took her out. Rose concludes it was never like Lola not to call. Tina says, she is sure that Lola is fine and probably stayed with Norman at his hotel.

Harry returns home to freshen up, when Jeff shows to make a shocking confession. Jeff tells Harry that the person who sabotaged the car was Norman Labelle. Harry tries to get his head around it.  
'Norman Labelle?' Harry wonders. 'You mean Billys old friend, that came here with Lola and Rose?'  
'Yeah,' Jeff replies.  
'Why would he want to try and kill you?' Harry queries.  
'Because I watched his son die and he thinks I did it,' Jeff confesses.  
'What?!' Harry gasps.  
'Craig Labelle was a madman looking for revenge, because he thought I was responsible for our friends death, when we were about ten years old, Jeff explains'  
'So it's true, you are the reason my wife lost our baby?' Harry curses.  
'I never thought it would get this far,' Jeff claims.  
'He thinks you murdered his son,' Harry argues.  
'No, some drug runner called Beacon pulled a gun on him and killed him in the junk yard, I had to act and open fire,' Jeff lies.  
'How could you lie to me?' Harry cries.  
'I was protecting you,' Jeff bluntly answers. 'I knew you'd never understand, because you never understood me.'  
'Protecting me?' Harry asks. 'What do you mean protecting me?'  
'That night you got trapped in the elevator with that bomb, it was set up by him,' Jeff admits.  
'This is insane,' Harry grunts.  
'If I didn't come up with one million dollars he would have killed you,' Jeff adds.  
'So he blackmailed you and I was the bate?'  
'He was nuts Harry, I was an inmature child with so much to learn and I regretted to what happened to Andy Mcgummery every day.'  
'Sounds like you haven't changed much in thirty years, never mind seventeen.'  
'You were only about four years old when this happened and it was only natural Mom and Dad would protect me,' Jeff sighs. 'I hadn't layed eyes on Craig Labelle for nearly thirty years. Just shows how paranoid he was.'  
'Paranoid?' Harry moans. 'His paranoia, became his fathers attempt at vengeance and Tina's paid for it.'  
'I know how you feel...'  
'Do you?' Harry rages. 'I'll tell you how I feel. I'm Pissed!'  
Jeff tries to make Harry understand his actions and only acted in his brothers interests and that either Craig or Beacon would have ended up doing away with him. And Jeff shot Beacon dead, because he believed Beacon would turn on him after shooting Craig, despite Beacon murdering a drug Lord for Harry's million dollar protection money.  
'What about the million dollars?' Harry queries.  
'What about it?'  
'Where'd you get the ransom money from?'  
'Does it matter?'  
'Of course it matters, I'm having to pay for your mistakes again.'  
'Well, this time it will be different, I'm gonna make it up to you.'  
'Go ahead, do what you do best, big brother.'

Billy and Audrey returns to the hospital to see Tina and notices Lola has not shown up to see her best friend. Greg tells them, that Helen spoke with Rose on the phone and said that Lola had been out with Norman Labelle. Alarm Bells start ringing and Billy frantically with unexplanation to his family, rushes out of the hospital to go find Jeff.

Jeff returns to the hotel and questions the man at the desk about Norman Labelle once again and asks if they have his home address or phone number. He hands Jeff is cell number. Jeff exits the hotel and calls Norman Labelle's cell phone.

Somewhere, near Lake Superior, Monticello, New York State, Norman Labelle exits a food store just off Route Seven and looks at the number on his cell. He answers.  
'Hello?' Norman calls.  
'You Son Of A Bitch,' Jeff rages. 'You had better be quaking in your boots.'  
'I don't know how you got my number, but seeing as it's in your nature to try and get one over your enemies, I'm not gonna make it easy for you,' Norman taunts.  
'My Sister In Law shouldn't have to pay for my sins,' Jeff growls.'You're gonna pay.'  
'Well, you're gonna pay for killing my son,' Norman adds.  
'I didn't kill your son, a drug addicted did,' Jeff states. 'Anyway, your son was going to kill my brother, Harry.'  
'Well, since you like playing games Jeffrey and have a way of getting out of sticky situations, see if you can get yourself out of this one,' Norman continues.  
Norman lifts the trunk of his car up and reveals Lola tied up and gagged. Norman tells Jeff he has Lola at his mercy and threatens to dispose of her if Jeff doesn't reveal his true colours in 48 hours or he delivers, what his son asked for, but at an extra cost. Ten Million Dollars, or he will reveal to Billy that Jeff had slept with his wife, Audrey. Norman throws his phone away and drives away with Lola in the trunk.

Jeff and Billy join forces and decide to use Norman Labelle's home address as their first move to track down Norman. They agree not to involve the police, since Jeff has made an attempt to fob them off. Harry over hears that Billy knew Norman was going to avenge Jeff, but when Norman found out that his son in law as Jeff's brother, Norman turned on him. Harry is furious. Billy assures Harry that he wants Norman to pay just as much as he does. He reminds Jeff that he still doesn't trust him, but Jeff says feelings are mutual. Harry is adament he wants to help track down the man who caused Tina's miscarriage, despite Norman feel unjustice has not been done for his dead son. Jeff also tells Harry that Lola has been kidnapped.

Harry informs Tina that Jeff has got a lead on the guy who sabotaged Jeff's car and tells her he is going with Jeff to investigate. Tina is suspicious that Harry is holding something back and Harry admits that a vengeful Norman thought Jeff was going to be the one to take the force of his anger. Tina suspects her best friend Tina is in danger and Harry assures her that they will find her. Harry doesn't tell Tina, that Billy knows what Norman was up to. Rose overhears and demands they take her for the ride.

Dusk, up state, Motel, Lola is at Norman's Mercy, still gagged and tied and relying on Jeff's heroics to stop Normans vengeful attack. Either 1. Jeff admits wrongful doing in Craigs death, although it was Beacon who did it and then Jeff killed Beacon 2. Ten Million Dollars Ransom and Norman tells Billy about Jeff's jump in bed with Audrey, since he found her watch at Jeff's apartment or 3. Norman kills Lola.

**END OF EPISODE FOURTEEN**


	16. Episode 15- Season One Finale

***SEASON ONE FINALE***

**Episode 15: The Search Part 2/2**

_Guest Starring Jack Nicholson as Norman Labelle_

_and Barbara Streisand as Rose Sheldon_

Harry, Jeff, Billy and Lola's mother Rose, head to the town Schenectady, Up State New York, where Norman Labelle is currently living. Jeff is none too happy that Rose has come along for the ride as it could get very dangerous. Rose blames Jeff for Lola's abduction and insists that she will do whatever to protect her daughter. They manage to find Norman Labelle's home and find that he has secrets of his own. After Jeff uses his handy skills as not to distract anybody while breaking in they discover that his background is not as innocent as it seems. Norman Labelle had once bought and sold prostitutes and illegally bought and sold new born babies and once served five years for attempted kidnapping and embezzlement. Billy claims he had no idea his distant friend was such a rogue. Jeff figures it's now in his nature that he would go to great lengths to get back at him for what happened to Craig, although it was Beacon who killed his son, not Jeff. Jeff states he's gonna risk his job, by bringing down Norman, but remains confident that the police won't link him to any wrong doing in Craig's demise, as Norman is a crackpot and the police won't believe him. Harry then points out, that searching Norman's house without a warrant is a federal crime, as well as taking desperate measures to get something on Norman to direct suspicion away from himself. Jeff counters and says, that Lola is close to the family and according to Jeff, he figures Lola is in love with him. Rose says, in his wildest dreams. Norman calls Billy's cell phone from a telephone box and gives him instructions. He tells him to that he will accept a cut and only except a million dollars, provided that they do exactly as he says or Lola dies.

Back in Manhattan, Tina paces up and down her hospital room and Greg tells her to sit down and stop panicking, she has just had a traumatic experience and worries that her best friend is in terrible danger. Audrey and Helen enter and they conclude that Norman Labelle has a serious issue with Jeff and Greg feels Jeff has outstayed his welcome in the city. Audrey is devastated by the loss of what would have been her second grand child and Tina comforts her. Audrey also has the guilty secret of sleeping with both Norman Labelle and Jeff Wilson. Moments of complete madness.

Jeff is speeding down Route 88, accompanied by his brother Harry, Billy and Rose in the Patrol Car. Units start calling out for Jeff, but Jeff turns off the radio. Rose interrupts and argues that other cops should be involved. Jeff tells her that if they do that, Lola's fate will be a tragedy. Billy informs that they must reach a call box by 1300 hours, just outside Fortin Park, Oneonta. Jeff senses that Norman has been here taking details, for which call boxes to call them at.  
They reach the call box with two minutes to spare and Norman congratulates them. Billy informs Norman that it may take some time to get the money and it may require some friends to bring it to them by helicopter. Norman warns that if the police get involved, then Lola is a dead woman. Billy assures Norman that the police will be the least of his worries. Jeff posts an envelope with evidence regarding Norman, stated 'anonymous' and posts it to Washington. Harry asks how he knows, who to send it to. Jeff replies, 'I have my sources.' Jeff tells Billy, that when the calvery arrive, just to let Norman have the money, as he believes Norman won't get far on a million dollars, he's dangerous as he is. Norman informs them of their next destination, Sidney, New York State.

Greg, Helen and Audrey take Tina home and make her comfortable. Audrey tells Greg and Helen that she will stay with Tina. When the two leave, Audrey confesses to sleeping with Norman in a moment of madness. Tina is shocked and asks her mother why she would do such a thing. Audrey tells her that he blackmailed her, because she had a sexual encounter with Jeff. Audrey fears she is going to lose her famiy again, but Tina feels she doesn't want to comfort her mother at this time. Tina insists she is going to call the police and blow away any plan that Jeff has up his sleeve blown out the window. Audrey begs her not to, because Norman could threaten to reveal what really happened to Billy and then that would be the end of it, also Lola is the concern right now. Tina agrees.

Billy gets finalizes a deal with his contacts and will give the final instructions of where to drop the money. After nearly another hours drive, they reach the other call box and will prepare them for the final destination, Oquaga Creek State Park, south of Sidney. They waste no time in heading there. Billy calls his money lenders and gives them the drop off point. A few hours pass and they reach the Creek. One end has what looks like woodland, the other side of the lake is 'Artic Cemetery.' It's almost dark and they start to worry. The helicopter is seen coming from the east and lands in the empty parking lot. Billy takes the money and whispers to his main man 'Is it fake notes?' His man nods. The helicopter takes off. Billy answers the call box and Norman orders that Jeff brings the money instead. Jeff agrees. Rose insist she is going with him, but Jeff disagrees with her, but she is adamant, she doesn't trust his tactics. Jeff adds that 'It's gone fine so far.' Rose doesn't listen. Harry and Billy stay behind and Jeff tells them if he's not back in 20 minutes, but to get on the radio and call the police as he is then willing to risk his neck. Jeff and Rose head into the Cemetery and leave the money where Norman told him to leave it. Suddenly, Lola appears and runs to her mother. Then out of nowhere, Norman appears brandishing a gun and is willing to shoot down Jeff in cold blood. He wants to hear him admit he killed Craig. Jeff confesses he saw Craig, but it was a drug addict that murdered Craig and that he shot, Beacon because of it, which really isn't all true. Jeff points out, that Norman will not know what's hit him. Norman is about to shoot Jeff, when Lola clumsily tries to protect him, but Rose intercepts and takes the bullet. Norman makes a run with the money and speeds off in his car. Rose passes away in Lola's arms, as Harry and Billy run into the cemetery. Lola tries to attack Jeff and blames him for all that's happened. She swears she will never forgive him for it.

A few hours pass, Norman Labelle is a wanted man as Jeff uncovered dark secrets stashed in his house and is also wanted for the murder of Rose Sheldon. Norman stops at a parking lot, just in upper state Pennsylvania and admires the money he has got, but is then horrified to learn it's counterfeit and is in rage. Norman swears vengeance on Billy and Jeff. Norman retreats to the trunk and opens it, when suddenly his car explodes and kills him instantly.

Back in Manhattan, Jeff confesses to his NYPD bosses that he wrongfully entered Norman Labelle's house without a warrant and that it was out of his duristiction, which led to a ransom and thus the hostages mother getting killed. Jeff is suspended whilst under investigation. Then it comes to light that Norman Labelle had been killed, but Jeff states it's news to him.

Jeff tries to apologize for all that's happened to Lola, but she kicks him out of Rose's funeral and tells him that she never wants to see him again.

After the funeral, Tina slaps Jeff across the face and threatens that if he goes anywhere near her mother again, she will not be responsible for her own actions.

Later, Billy asks Audrey, what Tina meant when she told Jeff, not to go near her again?

Harry visits Jeff at his apartment and suggests he leave New York for good, as his attempts of trying to make an impression have turned deadly and his trying to be a better person have backfired. Harry tells him, to forget he's his brother. Jeff cruelly remarks that he forgot he was his brother seventeen years ago and it would have saved him a trip to find forgiveness if he had died with their parents as well. Harry spits in his face and Jeff throws him out.

Greg tells Helen that ever since Jeff has returned within the Mcquire/Wilson fold he has caused heartache and destruction and believes he had a hand in Norman Labelle's death too. Greg threats, that he will get even with Jeff for what he did to his twin sister Tina.

Jeff is drinking himself into a oblivion, when suddenly the door bell rings. Jeff answers it, no one there. The door bell rings again, Jeff grabs his house gun and stumble across the room. He opens it and spots a shadow. His vision is impaired. He tries to aim at the figure.  
'You're gonna have to ask yourself one question, do I feel lucky,' Jeff whispers. 'Well do ya punk?'  
Suddenly, two gun shots ring out and Jeff falls to the ground unconscious. The unknown assailant leaves the scene.

Question is, WHO SHOT JEFF WILSON?!

_This was Jack Nicholson and Barbara Streisand's last appearances on the show._

**END OF EPISODE 15.**

**END OF SEASON ONE.**

**SEASON TWO, EPISODE SIXTEEN **


End file.
